


Stay With Me

by surefinewhatever23



Series: Witness Protection [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, Loss, Regret, WPP actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Olivia can't sleep and she can't get Alex out of her mind.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Witness Protection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814710
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Stay With Me

Olivia is in tears. She can’t eat. She can’t sleep. She wants to punch her wall or cry or scream. She wants to go for a run even though it is 3am and it’s pouring rain.

While she is so grateful that Alex is not dead, it hurts her to know she’s all alone in Witness Protection. Olivia should be with her. She even asked to go into WPP with Alex but was immediately denied. They thought it would be too much of a risk for Alex, and Olivia ultimately agreed.

The memory of Alex telling her and Elliot that she was still alive plays on a loop in the detective’s head, and even alcohol can’t stop it. God knows she has tried.

So she decides to write Alex a letter she will never send. She starts the letter so many times and crumples each attempt up. There is already a small pile on her floor. 

Two hours later, she finally finishes.

_ Alex,  _

_ Here is what I wanted to say to you the last time we were together. I wanted to tell you I loved you, first and foremost. I regret that I never told you before. I should have kissed you, right there. I should have made you laugh, let you know it would be okay. Even though I didn’t believe it. I wanted to beg you to stay with me. Even though I know it would have broken both of our hearts.  _

_ I wanted to tell you that I knew how hard you had to fight to see me one more time, to tell us that you weren’t dead. I should have told you how brave you were, how I would always be here for you. _

_ I want to tell you that I am still here for you. When, not if, you come home, I am going to be by your side. I am going to want to tell you that you are the love of my life, but I won’t rush it. _

_ Alex, I am going to remind you of yourself. You get to come back to being Alexandra Cabot and I know it can be easy to lose yourself. I will help you come back. _

_ Yours, and nobody else’s,  _

_ Liv _

Olivia sits on the couch, resting her head on her hands. She hears her phone alarm going off, reminding her that it’s 5 am and she needs to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I had these sad one shots floating around my mind while writing my happier Cabenson stories. I figured it was time to post them all together <3


End file.
